The invention relates to the handling of cathode plates or the like. An example is pure copper plates carried by suspension bars and used for the electrolytic refining of copper. Conventionally, the accumulated assemblies comprising the cathodes and suspension bars are initially closely spaced, but it is desired to increase this spacing for placing the cathodes in the electrolytic bath. A known means for providing this spacing is a multi-tiered rack or bolster onto which each group of closely spaced assemblies is lowered.